


The Halla Farmer

by thewiredgalaxy



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dalish Elves, Dwarven Carta (Dragon Age), Halla (Dragon Age), Lyrium, M/M, There is still magic in this world, Trans, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-05-21 01:59:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6033849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewiredgalaxy/pseuds/thewiredgalaxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feras Lavellan left his clan of Dalish elves nearly five years ago to live his dream - running a sanctuary for injured and dying Halla. Life is peaceful and quiet and the work is hard, but he is quite glad for the help Cole brings to the table.<br/>One day, after a long day of tasks, a man's car breaks down down the road from Feras' home and ends up spending the night. Feras thinks once the man is gone in the morning that that would be the last time he would see the man. But he was very wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It Had Been a Normal Day on the Farm Until He Came

The sun was hot, blaring down on the large farm. The birds sung cheerfully in the trees on the property as a gentle breeze blew past. The air was full with humidity and felt thick with each inhale. It was muggy and a bit gross, weather perfect to get sweaty in, but there were still halla to be tended to.

Feras sighed as he put on his floppy sunhat, exiting his small yellow house with a cold, metal water bottle in one hand and putting his aviator sunglasses on with the other. He looked over to the pen where the halla grazed, glad to see they were taking advantage of the shade of the trees within it to keep cool.

"Cole, where are you?" he called out, glancing around when he noticed his usual helper was nowhere to be seen.

"I'm right here," the young man answered in a gentle voice right next to him. 

Feras squeaked at Cole's sudden appearance, jumping a bit and getting in an almost defensive stance. He then let out a soft sigh as he relaxed, a smile coming to his lips while he looked at the other. "How do you always manage to scare me like that?" he asked him, laughing softly. 

Cole gave a small smile beneath his large brown hat and shrugged a bit. "I checked over the halla a little while ago and the cut on Ramillia's leg has fully healed."

"Oh that's really good. Perhaps we can let her out to pasture with the rest today," Feras grinned at the other. "Let's get barn cleaned then."

Cole nodded and they headed to the large pasture, the halla lifting their heads to watch them. They pair made their way to the barn once inside the large field and were soon making work of cleaning out the large, near pen-less building. They cleaned up the halla droppings from during the night and added clean hay to replace what was taken out. And while Feras went to dump the wheelbarrow full of waste into their pile of compost material on the other side of the fence, Cole tended to Ramillia and removed the bandages her leg before he brought her out from her pen and carefully led her out to pasture where the others were grazing in a patch of long, yellow grass under some trees.

The elf returned with the empty wheelbarrow and leaned against the fence of the pen, smiling softly as he watched Cole gently stroke the head of one of the baby halla. From the looks of it, Feras believed it was Camiid, the newest faun, born two months ago. He smiled at Cole's gentle actions and soon climbed to sit on the top of the fence before he hopped down to the other side, heading over to the young human.

Cole turned his head to look at Feras as he approached after the halla had either lifted or turned their heads at his movement towards them, smiling at him as he lifted up the brim of his hat to look him in the face. "They're all doing good. They're glad to see Ramillia is back and okay too."

Feras returned a smile and gently stroked Camiid's head, glancing down at her. "That's good. I think we should head over to the garden then and start harvesting now. Fall is fast approaching. We need to get wood for fires too."

"Oh yes, that is right," Cole replied, scratching his cheek. "Shall we go now then?"

The brunet made a small noise of agreement and began to lead Cole to one of the gates in the pen. "Sure, let's get going."

They made their way to the large garden they kept by the house, both taking large baskets and going along different lengths of crops to collect the food they bared. Cole plucked from the line of carrots while Feras dealt with the neighbouring potatoes. They made small talk as they tended to the garden, chucking the odd bad vegetable into a pile behind Feras to be put in the compost pile later.

Time flew by and they didn't stop working until the mid-afternoon, barely stopping to eat lunch. But lunch was just freshly picked food from the garden that was given a quick rinse of water before consumption before they worked again. And by the time they were done for the day, only less than half of the large garden was left to be tended to the next day. 

Feras sighed, cracking his back after he stood up and they had put away all the harvested food, stretching out his limbs. "Damn, that was a lot of work... How about a quick nap and then we'll make dinner?"

"I believe there is still some soup left over from yesterday," Cole answered as he took off his large hat, running his thin, bony fingers through his sweat soaked hair. "But I believe I will shower while you rest."

"Alright, go do that," Feras smiled, scratching his stomach with a yawn. "I'm going to go get the mail and then I'll be inside."

Cole gave a nod and smiled at Feras as he began to walk along the long dirt driveway to the front of the property, giving a yawn and rubbing his chest with a frown. It hurt and he knew he should change into clean clothes - and out of his binder - as soon as he got back to the house. 

Fixing his hat as he reached the end of the drive, he noticed a figure heading down the road. A slight purse of his lips and his eyes squinting paired up on his face as confusion began to dwell on him. No one ever walked along the roads out here - unless they had some sort of mount to ride. But this man was walking; and not at dressed for the weather. Tight black jeans, a white dress shirt undone with rolled up sleeves, and a black tie draped over his shoulders. Feras opened his mailbox, grabbing the contents inside, before he turned to head down the road towards the stranger.

"Excuse me! Could you possibly help me out here?" the man called out, waving at Feras to perhaps better catch his attention.

"Um... Yes? What seems to be the problem?" Feras asked, stopping in front of the man once he reached him. He craned his neck some to look up at the other. He was at least five inches taller than him but those ghostly grey eyes were one of the best things his own sparkling aquamarine eyes could ever meet. 

The human gave a relieved sigh and smiled gratefully at Feras before he spoke, wiping his sweat covered brow. "Thank the Maker. My car broke down a half mile down the road and I have no cell service so could I perhaps use your phone?"

Feras smiled back a bit, nodding in response. "Of course, I understand. Come. It's just this way."

The man gave his thanks and trailed after the other, walking in silence back up to the little, yellow house. The front screen door squeaked as it was opened for their entrance and gently rattled against the frame when it closed behind them. The living room was simplistic and clean, with small house plants scattered about on the white tables and on the fireplace mantle to add a splash of nature and green to the mostly white room. And once in the pale blue painted kitchen, Feras set the mail down on the cream coloured countertop and made motion to the phone on the wall next to the fridge. 

"There you go," he smiled at the man, taking off his hat and pushing his sweaty hair out of his face. "Make yourself at home while you're here. I'm going to go clean up a bit and I'll let my friend know you're here."

"Is this not your house?" the taller one asked with an eyebrow cocked.

Feras gave a small laugh and shook his head. "No, it is. Just my friend who helps me with my farm, and who lives here too, is just upstairs and I need to let him know we have company. He can be like a halla, spoked easily if frightened by something he doesn't know."

"Oh alright," he smiled at him, picking the phone up from the receiver. "And if I need you?"

"Just call for Feras and I'll be down in a jiffy," Feras said before he left the kitchen and scurried up the stairs. He headed up to the second floor, a pointed ear turning slightly as he heard Cole humming some tune from the other side of the bathroom door, the sound of running water just below his volume. 

Feras gently knocked on the door, smiling at Cole when he opened the door, water dripping off his pointed chin and nose. "Just so you know, their is a man downstairs using the phone because his car broke down down the road. I assume he's calling for a tow truck."

"Oh okay," he replied softly, his pale blue eyes glancing the elf over. "You may want to go change now."

Feras nodded in agreement and went down the hall and passed the stairs to his own room. He took off his floppy hat and quickly began to strip down to his underwear, all but yanking at his binder and throwing it onto his bed. He huffed and rubbed his chest with a frown.

"Perhaps I should stop wearing this while I work..." he muttered under his breath as he threw on a loose sports bra and a large grey t-shirt overtop. 

Pulling on a pair of tan cargo shorts, he then put a pair of flip flops on his feet before he headed back downstairs. Feras found the strange man sitting at the small eat-in table, his forehead buried in the palms of his hands and his fingers digging into his charcoal locks. 

"Maker's breath..." he muttered, getting up and nearly smacking a hand on the tabletop. "I'm literally too far out of the way for anyone to get a tow truck out here until the morning."

"I'm sorry about that." Feras frowned slightly as he went over to the fridge, pulling a pitcher of lemonade out. He put it on the counter and pulled out a pair of glasses. "Would you like a drink? I assume you're thirsty."

"Thanks, I am quite thirsty," the man sighed with relief, brushing his hair out of his face and leaning against the counter with his arms folded across his chest. And Feras had to be honest with himself, he was disappointed he had now buttoned up his shirt. 

The elf poured them both a glass filled just over halfway and passed the other his, looking up at him with his head tilted to the side. "So what are you going to do, if a tow can't come until morning?"

"Perhaps just sleep in my car," he shrugged, taking a sip from his glass.

"Oh. Well you can stay here if you'd like," Feras offered in a soft voice, glancing off to the side slightly. "Your car is just up the road and the radio said it's not supposed to rain so it should be okay over night."

"You sure? I don't mean to intrude on your small home," he replied, eyebrows raised.

He gave a nod and a small smile up at the man. "You can take the couch, it's quite alright."

"Err... I'd rather not sleep on a couch. It throws my back out quite easily," the man said with a frown on his lips.

"Oh. That's alright," Feras smiled up at him. He was pretty sure the human was at least six inches taller than him - maybe more. "You can borrow my bed for the night, it's okay. Here, I'll take you there."

The man nodded and began to follow the elf to the second floor. "Oh. I just realized I haven't told you my name yet. I'm Dorian, Dorian Pavus."

Feras gave a small hum and glanced over his shoulder, a curious look dotting his widening, blue eyes. "Pavus...I've heard that name before."

"Yeah, my father owns a large company in Tevinter," Dorian spoke, his tone almost bitter when he mentioned his dad, but Feras didn't question him on it.

"I see," he hummed, turning at the top of the stairs to go to his room at the end of the hall, opening the door for his guest. "Here, is this good?"

"Much better, thank you. I hope you don't mind though, I think I may go to bed shortly," Dorian told him as a yawn slipped passed his lips, giving the other a near apologetic smile. 

Feras nodded, returning a small smile. "That's fine. Just let me grab a couple things and I will leave you alone." He then went about his room, grabbing his pyjamas, along with his phone and it's charger. As he headed to the door, he paused and turned to look at Dorian. "If you need anything, come downstairs and wake me up. And the washroom is down the hall, the only door on the eastern wall."

"Alright, thank you for your hospitality, Feras," Dorian smiled graciously at the elf, closing the door behind him when he left. 

Feras smiled to himself and headed downstairs, changing quickly in the small bathroom next to the kitchen before he grabbed a blanket out of the small closet under the stairs. With a sigh, he climbed onto the couch and made himself comfortable as the crickets outside, and the few hiding in the house, chirped and the humid air made everything relaxed. 

The Dale soon drifted off to sleep. The only thing on his mind was the cute man upstairs in his bed.


	2. Getting to Know You

Dorian awoke the next morning in deep confusion. Where was he? Right. His car broke down. And now he was in some elf's farmhouse. It was serene and quiet, compared to the usual loud bustling of his city of Minrathous and the staff that worked in his home.

The curtains were open and it was bright in the room as the sun cut through the window. He shielded his eyes and climbed out of bed to look outside, seeing two figures in large sun hats tending to halla. The one in the brown hat he didn't recognize but the other he remembered was named Feras. And judging by the looks of his clothes, he didn't have a chance to change out of the grey t-shirt and cargo shorts he had seen him wearing after his call for a tow truck. 

"Kaffas... The tow truck..." he muttered, remembering the company told him to call in the morning. He grabbed his phone, frowning when it said it was dead, and headed downstairs. He went into the kitchen and headed for the phone on the wall, his eyes just catching the note on the table. He picked it up and scanned it over.

"Dorian,  
There's plenty of fruit in the bowl on the counter if you want to help yourself to some breakfast. We also have cereal and milk, if you'd like. I also checked on your car and it's still up the road and it's okay. If you need me, I'll be in the barn working.  
Hope you slept well,  
Feras"

Dorian smiled a bit at the note and put it in his pocket. He owed that elf big time. Guy was a lifesaver. Picking up an apple from the small bowl and walked out the screen down in the kitchen barefoot, breathing in the clean air. It was sweet for the most part, only the slight sent of some sort of animal dropping was mixed in. Probably the halla. He took a bite of the apple and made his way over to the pen, relishing the feeling of the soft, cool grass under his feet.

"Oh! Morning, Dorian!" came the familiar voice of Feras as he carried a large bale of hay over his shoulder, surprising Dorian that someone so small was that strong. "Did you sleep well?" he asked.

"Yes. It was quite nice, thank you," he smiled, leaning against the wooden fence and taking a bite of his apple. "It's very quiet out here."

"Yeah, we only have like two neighbours and they're like a kilometre away," he laughed softly, making Dorian smile a bit more. 

"So where's that friend of yours you live with? I haven't seen him yet," Dorian hummed as he watched Feras when he came over to him. 

"Cole? He's right beside you," Feras replied, raising a hand to point to Dorian's right.

He turned his head and shouted a line of Tevene curses, his breakfast flying from his hands and landing amongst the grass and dirt. He hadn't heard anyone approach him and suddenly now there was a short, pale-skinned blond in a giant hat next to him. And Feras was near cackling as he doubled over in laughter, his arms wrapping around his waist. 

"Maker's breath...." Dorian muttered as his grey eyes met the other's pale blue ones. "You frightened me..."

"I think-... I think he did more than that..." Feras muttered in between laughs, wiping his eyes of tears as silly smile spread across his face and he stood properly again. "Late word of warning, Cole is good at silently appearing and scaring anyone. Happens to me at least once a day."

Cole chuckled a bit with a soft smile on his lips before his eyes caught sight of Dorian's apple on the ground. "Sorry about your apple, I can get you a new one."

"No no it's okay. I best be calling for a tow truck again, I'll be back." He left for the house with a small wave, gently closing the door behind him with a small thud as it clicked shut.

"So that's the man you let stay the night?" Cole asked, looking from the house to his companion.

"Creators, yes," Feras muttered as his eyes lingered where Dorian had disappeared to, sighing slightly when he turned his gaze to Cole. "He's so aesthetically pleasing. Why can't I have a body like that?"

"I can tell you find him more appealing than just his aesthetic," Cole said softly, a slight teasing lit to his voice.

"It doesn't help we never have visitors besides clans dropping off their injured and dying halla," Feras reminded him as his lips pulled down into a slight frown. "But I have to admit-..." Feras quickly trailed off as he saw Dorian come back ouside, shirt off and exposing his well toned chest and it's light patch of hair to the sun. And Feras could do nothing but stare for a moment.

"Well, they're on their way but won't be here for a couple hours," Dorian announced as he leaned against the fence again, a foot perched on one of the bars and a new apple in one hand. His eyes drifted over to Feras, a slight smirk on his lips when he noticed him staring. "I know I'm nice to look at but I would like to hold a conversation here."

Feras sputtered and coughed as he quickly turned his head, a bright blush covering his cheeks. "S-Sorry."

Cole gave a small smile at Feras and went through the fence to continue tending to the halla. The air between the tanned human and the elf then became almost stiff as Dorian took a bite of his fruit. Feras waited patiently as Dorian chewed and swallowed his food, near anxious until Dorian spoke. 

"So. What exactly is the point of farming halla? Do you kill them for food or something?" Dorian questioned him, glancing over to the herd of horned animals. 

Feras quickly shook his head. "Oh no no no. Dalish clans come and drop off hurt, sick, and dying halla for us to tend to. We're basically only living off the funds the clans give us," Feras explained, his eyes drifting from Dorian to the halla. "We do make some money with selling halla milk, cheese, and butter. The healthy ones are part of Cole and I's herd and they help the sick ones feel better."

"You can milk hallas? I've never heard of that," Dorian laughed, a smirk playing under his moustache.

Feras chuckled a bit in return, putting his hands in his pockets and shrugging. "When you're Dalish, you know the ins and outs of the halla from a young age."

"Ah. So you are Dalish. Which clan are you from?" Dorian asked nonchalantly, taking another bite of his apple.

"Lavellan, in the Free Marches," Feras said, tucking a piece of hair behind his ear. "I left my clan a few years to do this halla reserve."

"I've never heard of Dalish elves freely leaving their clans," Dorian hummed. "Isn't like that whole thing if there are too many mages is when they boot someone out?"

Feras nodded. "Yes, that is true. And I was first in my clan but I decided I'd rather do this instead." The elf smiled as he glanced over at Dorian. "Although, I've been meaning to ask. What were you doing driving, well, out in the middle of nowhere? I mean, you looked ready to go to some business meeting."

"Oh. Well, I just wanted to go for a ride and get some fresh air. But I guess the Maker didn't exactly feel like I was doing the right thing." Dorian paused to laugh a bit. "Especially since I did skip a business meeting for my drive."

"That does sound like you may have made a bit of a mistake with your joyride," Feras said with a teasing smirk. "Running from your responsibilities and such."

Dorian chuckled some more. "Perhaps so. But I have managed to relax a bit by being out here."

"That's good," he murmured as Dorian ate more of the apple in his hand. Feras turned his head towards where Cole was within the herd. It reminded him - he needed to get to work. They had finished mostly tending to the halla. Just a simple clean up of tools used because there hadn't been much need for work with them today.

The elf hopped over the fence and stretched his back. Waiting to hear that satisfying crack before he relaxed his spine. He rubbed his hips, his topaz eyes looked up at Dorian with a smile when the man stood and turned to watch at him. "You want to learn how to make halla cheese?"

~^*+*^~

Dorian had never been more thankful for air conditioning. Sitting in that tow truck with the cold air blowing on him was heaven. He sighed in relief. His grey eyes shut. He felt content.

He jumped when the peace was disturbed by knocking on the window beside him. His eyes flew open and he sat up, looking at the one on the other side of the glass. 

It was Feras. 

With Dorian's cellphone held in his small hand. 

Dorian quickly opened the window, a sheepish smile on his lips. "I guess I was missing something."

"I've saved your life twice now in the last day. I believe you owe me," Feras teased as he leaned against the door. Dorian slid his phone in his pocket.

"Owe you how?" Dorian asked, cocking an eyebrow and pairing it with a smirk. 

"I'm not sure, you just owe me now," Feras laughed as the tow truck driver hopped into his seat, getting the vehicle ready to drive. "Maybe I'll see you again, Dorian."

"Maybe you will, Feras. And thank you for letting me stay with you for the evening." Dorian smiled, giving him a small wave as he was driven off and soon disappearing down the road out of sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man I need to learn how to write Cole better


	3. Back in Tevinter

The next morning, Dorian woke up in his own bed. The feeling of familiar silk sheets enveloped him as he blinked his eyes open to examine the pale, olive green room. Meticulously clean, thanks to the staff that keeps his house in check, and mostly inviting. He pulled himself out of bed and sat on the edge. Feet planted on the floor, he rubbed his grey eyes. Yawning, he stood and picked up his phone, removing it's charger. 

He hummed in curiosity as he unlocked it, noticing he had a few messages. A couple messages of "hey" from some friends and ones from his father, questioning where he was. Oh. There were missed calls too apparently. Nearly all from him.

He frowned. He knew he was probably in trouble. Not even probably. He knew that he was in trouble. He did flip off a meeting to go for his drive. The one that left him stranded at a halla sanctuary. He put his phone down and rubbed his face. 

Why did he want him to take over the company? Who said he wanted to make lyrium potions? Not him. That's for sure. Fashion was his thing. What he wanted to go through university for. But what did his father force him to do? Business. Fucking business. 

Yeah. Sure. Dorian did want to run his own fashion business but he wanted to learn more about the fashion industry. Not business things his father has shoved down his throat since he could use a calculator. Just because he was the company's heir didn't mean he liked nor wanted it.

Dorian sighed and decided to get dressed, not exactly wanting to put off his dad's wrath any further. He pulled on a clean pair of underwear and a pair of tight fitting black jeans. Soon he put on a grey dress shirt, so to match his eyes, and did up until the second-last button, leaving his collar partially exposed. Slipping on some grey socks and Antivan leather shoes, he grabbed his phone and wallet before he left his room. 

~^*+*^~

"Dorian, where in the name of the Maker were you?" Halward Pavus questioned his son as he entered his office, a deep frown settled on his lips. "You knew how important the meeting with the Carta was."

Dorian simply shrugged in response. He folded his arms across his chest and glanced over at his father, his facial expression one of sheer boredom. "I was stressed was all. I needed some air."

"You could have just drove around town. Not go all the way out to the Free Marches. According to that tow truck driver, you were getting close to the southern border of Antiva," Halward said as he copied Dorian's stance. "There was no reason why you should have been that far east."

"Who cares, father?" Dorian sighed, rolling his eyes and turning his head partially to glance out the window on his left. "Besides, I heard the meeting with the Carta went through fine without me. Plus, I've been shadowing you for how many years? I know how the company works."

Halward let out a long, slow breath. Frustrated. He rubbed the corners of his eyes with his index finger and thumb before he glanced his son over. "How did your car even break down? You've barely owned it for a whole year."

"Mechanic said it overheated," shrugged the young man as his eyes looked back to Halward. "I was at least down the road from a hobby farm so I ended up staying the night there with the elf that owned it."

Halward's eyebrows rose at the mention of the farm. "An elf's hobby farm you say?" he asked, his question ending with a small hum. "How big was the property?"

"A good hundred acres at least," Dorian told him as his own eyebrows knit together. Something was up. "Why do you want to know?"

Halward's lips pulled down in a slight frown. "If you'd been paying attention during the past few meetings you were present at, you would have known that the Carta want our help in finding a large enough property to build a factory for production of lyrium potions."

"Father, you are not going to buy Feras' property to build a factory," Dorian said defiantly, his hands falling to his sides as he took a step towards his polished desk. "It's his life."

"But this will benefit our lives, Dorian," Halward told him, his voice stern and paternal. "We don't need this Carta deal to fall through."

"Father, no." Dorian nearly snarled at Halward, his hands sparking slightly with blue electricity. "An abandoned or unused property would be best. He uses that farm to care for sick and dying halla. He makes cheese and butter with their milk."

"Dorian, you are not going to stand in my way just because of some knife-ear," Halward snapped. "Now leave my office immediately and get to work. We will discuss this later."

Dorian stormed out of the office and left the building in its entirety. Perhaps a coffee break may be best. He figured that would be the best plan. He went down the street, going into the Starbucks on the corner. 

Soon out of the shop, a hot latte in his hands, he went back into the building. Best to probably get some work done to not give his dad another reason to fight with him. 

~^*+*^~

Dorian arrived home sometime after ten. Once again, staying late to finish his work. Didn't help he made more coffee breaks than probably necessary. Oh well. Whatever got him out of that office was amazing. There was always something wrong with it. 

Too loud. Too busy. Photocopier jammed. Printer out of ink. Internet being slow. Phone ringing. People asking him questions. That one secretary who always tries to flirt with him. Her chest near hanging out of her shirt. Never talking "No" or "Not Interested" as an answer.

Sure. She was pretty. But not his type. Not his preferred gender. But not like he could give that answer. Lest he wanted his father to kill him. 

Dorian rubbed his face and sighed. 

Perhaps he should take some time off. But after his joyride, his father was not going to give him that privilege. Even though he was a full adult. Twenty-nine and living on his own. Maybe he could just up and leave? That sounded like a good plan. 

And he knew just where he could go. 

A small halla sanctuary in the eastern Free Marches.

He pulled out a duffel bag from a storage container in his closet. Quick, he packed it with some clothes, not his office ones, and toiletries. His phone charger too. 

Dorian did up the bag and picked it up, grabbing his old staff from against the wall. He headed out of his bedroom and headed to the front door. 

"Master Dorian, where are you headed? I thought you were turning in for the night," came the voice of Kaimen, the woman in charge of his three kitchen staff. The one he said goodnight to before retiring to his bedroom. 

"I decided I want to go out. I won't be back for a few days, so call if you need anything," Dorian told her, a smile on his lips. "I'll let you know when I shall be returning."

"Of course," she nodded, giving him a sweet smile. "Have a nice trip."


	4. The Return of the City Boy to the Farm

Feras nestled up in bed, fast asleep. Cocooned in the blankets. Peaceful. Quiet. Serine. It was half past six. Buried in a calm, dreamless sleep. He nuzzled his face into the pillow. 

Then his alarm blared. The clock ringing and bouncing on his nightstand. And a hand flew out from his nest and smacked it silent.

He slowly untangled himself from his mess of sheets and sat on the edge of the bed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Time for work. He makes the bed and pulls on some socks. Getting dressed could wait until after breakfast. He adjusted his flowery pyjama shorts and his black bra as his feet padded down the stairs. He passed the dining room and half way through the living room, something caught his eye. 

More like someone.

A black haired man was in his couch. Asleep and facing the back. Feet hanging off the end. He frowned and glanced around. He knew him and Cole never locked the doors. Why would they? They lived on a secluded property in the middle of nowhere in the Free Marches. And now there was a man on the couch. 

Feras slowly approached. He worried his lower lip between his teeth. Why was he here? What did he want?

The man rolled over and Feras' eyes grew two sizes. Dorian. What was he doing out here? Why was he on his couch? Feras frowned.

He put a hand on the human's shoulder, shaking it until he was semi-conscious. "Dorian, what are you doing?" he asked in a whisper.

"Sleeping....what are you doing...?" he muttered as he peeked an eye open to look up at Feras.

"Wondering why you're asleep on my couch at six-thirty in the morning," Feras frowned, his hands on his hips. "I thought you went home."

"I did... I came back because I needed out of the city for a bit and you have the furtherest place I can go where I know someone..." Dorian replied, his voice groggy as he sat up. He rubbed his face and looked up at Feras. He raised an eyebrow as he looked him over, noting the bra. "I thought you were a guy...?"

Feras frowned more and headed into the kitchen. "I am," was all he replied.

"Alright," Dorian said, dropping the subject as he followed Feras. "Do you mind if I stay a few days?"

"Do you mind putting in a fair share of work then?" Feras questioned him. "You can't be a free loader when there is already too much work for Cole and I to do on our own."

"Sure. Just. I don't want my hands too dirty. I don't have to go picking up shit with my bare hands, right?" Dorian asked, leaning against the counter. 

Feras grabbed a box of Shreddies, pouring some into a bowl with a soft laugh. "No. There's a shovel for that," he told him, soon grabbing a small bag of dried crickets and putting them on top of the wheat squares. "But you can escape shit duty for today, Dorian."

Dorian's face fell as he looked at the elf's meal, nearly making a gagging noise in disgust while Feras poured milk into the bowl. "You eat bugs on your cereal?"

"It's good protein," he shrugged with a smile up at Dorian. "Grab whatever you want for breakfast and then get changed. Work starts at seven."

~^*+*^~

Dorian frowned as he churned butter for Feras. Not even sure if he was doing it right, he churned. But perhaps this was why Feras was so fit. He did look like he had slight abs when he saw him shirtless earlier. 

"Maker..." he muttered, shaking his head and rubbing his forehead. He glanced over to the pen where Feras and Cole were tending to a halla that had been brought by earlier by some Keeper's first. It was old and sickly. Feras mentioned something briefly before that it would not be long before it would pass. Most likely within the next week sometime. 

He got up from his stool and walked over to elf and the pale human. He leaned against the fence nearby. He smiled at Feras when he caught his gaze, combing his black hair out of his face. 

"Is churning too much work for you?" Feras teased him with a small laugh. He approached Dorian, his hands on his hips and tilting his head to look up at him from beneath his sunhat. 

"No no but I am a bit bored being all by myself over there," he hummed as he shifted to rest his chin in the palm of his hand.

Feras chuckled and shook his head. "I'm not going to go playing babysitter for you so you aren't lonely. Finish making the butter and then you, Cole, and I can go tend to the gardens."

Dorian gave him a teasing pout. A mischievous look in his eyes. "Oh c'mon, Feras. Come join me."

The elf laughed again, gently patting Dorian's cheek before he returned to Cole. "Get to work, Dorian. It'll be done sooner than you realize."

Dorian huffed, a small "fine" slipping passed his lips as he went back over to the butter churner. He sat back down, getting to work a moment later. But his eyes didn't leave the elf. 

~^*+*^~

Dorian slumped over the side of the fence once he finished churning the butter. His shirt now abandoned on the grass and he was sweaty. He was glad it was mostly cloudy and that there was a breeze. That breeze was nice. Coming from the south, bringing the cool air with it. 

Feras was just coming out from a quick washroom break in the house and he laughed at the sight of Dorian. "Do you work out at all?" he asked as he sat up on the fence beside Dorian. "Butter churning isn't all that hard."

"I do work out, thank you very much," he frowned as he shifted to look up at the elf, pushing his hair out of his face. "But I've never done anything like that."

"Well if you did, you'd have muscles like mine." Feras smirked. He then flexed some, showing off his arms to Dorian. "I may be a mage but I'm still just as strong as any warrior."

"I am at least half a foot taller than you," the human chuckled as he moved to stand before the other. He only had to look up at him slightly on his perch. "Besides, I could probably lift you, Feras."

Feras laughed and gave Dorian a daring grin. "I'd like to see you try."

"Perhaps later, I'm quite tired," Dorian yawned, stretching and cracking his back. 

"What? Don't want to admit that you're weak?" Feras smirked, folding his arms across his chest. 

Dorian frowned and came over to the other, wrapping his arms around Feras' waist and carefully lifted him up. A loud yelp slipped passed Feras' lips and he put his hands on Dorian's shoulders to keep himself steady. Dorian moved his hold on him, his arms under his butt. And Feras' face was beet red. 

Dorian smirked up at him triumphantly. "I told you I could lift you," he said. 

"Y-Yeah... You can..." he muttered, glancing down at Dorian and shifted in his arms. 

Dorian chuckled a bit at the Dale's flustered appearance, smiling at him. He shifted his hold on him once more. He put his hands on his waist and began to lower him to the ground. Dorian bent over slightly as he lowered him down, Feras' gaze on the ground until his feet reached the earth. And one they met, Feras looked up at him. 

Only to have his lips brush against Dorian's in a small kiss. 

Feras shifted to pull back a bit but Dorian's hand had already made itself at home at the back of his head. Fingers tangling in his auburn hair. Dorian's other hand was on the small of his back as he watched Feras with half closed eyes, looking for any signs of discomfort. But there were none to be seen.

"What are you doing...?" Feras questioned him in a soft voice, his arms slowly going around his neck when their foreheads touched.

"I'm...not sure..." Dorian told him with a small laugh, a shy smile on his lips. "But something is telling me this is right... Is it the same for you...?"

Feras nodded slightly and closed his eyes. "Yes..."

"Good..." Dorian murmured as he gently kissed him again. His motives near cautious as his lips moved against Feras' own. 

Dorian found his kiss was received quite well, Feras kissing him back just as quickly as he had kissed him. He could feel Feras' lips pulling up, a giggle near slipping in while Dorian's moustache tickled his face. 

Feras pulled back a moment later, looking up at Dorian. The skin under the vine like tattoos on his cheeks were tinted a deep pinkish-red blush. But his plump lips were smiling at him. "That was really nice...." he murmured. 

"I'm glad you thought so..." Dorian replied, kissing him briefly again. "You have such nice lips..."

"Be quiet..." Feras whispered, kissing him back again to silence him. He then pulled back from the embrace and looked up at Dorian. But not without taking a peak at his bare chest. "We still have the garden to tend to. Are you going to help me with that? Or are you just going to stand around and look pretty?"

Dorian chuckled, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Although standing around and looking good is more my style, I'll help you out."

"Good." Feras smiled as he got out of the other's hold, making his way over to the garden on the western side of the house. "At least we're only harvesting now. Not too much dirty work for you, pretty boy."

~^*+*^~

Feras yawned as he slipped out of his sweaty, dirty clothes. He deposited them in the laundry hamper before he tied his shoulder length hair back in a small ponytail. He padded across his room to get his pyjamas off the bed, slipping on a large navy blue tank top and his flower print shorts. 

A soft knock on his door startled him, making him jump with shock. Thankfully he didn't yelp - Cole had gone to bed early because a massive migraine was bothering him. 

Feras opened the door, standing partially behind it. He looked up, seeing Dorian on the other side with a small smile on his lips. He was shirtless again and was only in a pair of satin pyjama pants, the colour of gold, with a smile on his face. 

"Hey, is it cool if I sleep in your bed again...?" he asked, his volume low and his tone almost sounding embarrassed. "That couch is too small for me.."

"Yeah, it's fine. I can take the couch again," Feras replied with his own voice just as soft.

"Actually, when I slept in your bed the last time, I found it was big enough for two. You don't have to leave, if you'd rather stay in your own bed," Dorian muttered as he tried to make things as least awkward as he could. "I-... I mean it's whatever you want..."

"No, I'll stay," Feras said. He smiled reassuringly and opened the door, letting Dorian in. "But, just keep your hands to yourself. A small bit of cuddling is okay but I'm not really interested in having my chest or down there touched, got it?"

Dorian gave a nod of affirmation. "Of course. Hands to self."

Feras quietly closed the door behind the human after he entered the room, watching him crawl into the right side of the bed. He was kind of thankful, since the left was his usual side of resistance when he slept. He got into his side of his bed and laid on his side, facing Dorian with a shy smile on his lips. 

"So, cuddling is okay?" Dorian asked. Feras replied with a simple nod. "Is there any position you prefer then?"

"Yeah, lay on your back..." Feras murmured, waiting for Dorian to shift. Feras then moved on the bed to be closer to Dorian. He put his head on his chest, wrapping an arm around his waist and a leg around his thigh. "Is this okay with you...?"

Dorian nodded and wrapped an arm around the elf, resting a hand on his hip. "It's just right..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at how fast that got gay oops


	5. Phone Calls and Death Hold Koala Cuddles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of more of a fluff/filler chapter but it does lead up to stuff I'm planning for the next chapter so stay tuned.

Feras groaned as a loud ringing came from the other side of the room. He frowned deeply. His eyes shut tightly and he held onto Dorian tighter. He smelt good anyways. He wasn't allowed to move. He smelt of a spicy cologne and lyrium. It was a nice, sharp sent. 

"Feras...please let go... I need to get to my phone..." Dorian muttered. He tried to pull away. But he only accomplished Feras strengthening his grip even more. Okay maybe the elf was stronger than he thought. 

"No..." he all but growled, his legs entangling themselves around his thigh more. "Stay..."

Dorian sighed. He moved his free arm to try and grab his phone. Thank the Maker the ringing had stopped. But he recognized the song playing. And he was not looking forward to speaking to the one on the other end. He was going to kill Kaimen for telling him. Not literally though. She was a really good housekeeper. 

Dorian made a small huff once he finally got a hold on his phone. He squinted at the bright screen. Frowning, he turned it down to the lowest setting. He went to check the missed call. Of course it was his dad. If he wasn't within a mile of the man his phone was filled with more messages and calls of "where are you?" than he could handle. 

The display on his phone read the time to be just passed midnight. Why did he feel calling this late was a good idea? And speak of the darkspawn. His phone started to ring again. And there was Feras tightening his grip on him again. 

Dorian sighed and answered. "Yes...?" he muttered, putting his phone to his ear. 

"Dorian. Kaimen said you went out of town. Where are you?" came Halward on the other end, his tone deadly and angry. "You cannot keep blowing off responsibilities like this."

"And good evening to you, father..." Dorian mumbled, yawning. "I did finish my work before I left so I didn't blow off all of my responsibilities..."

"Dorian, I want to see you in my office tomorrow morning. Eight o'clock sharp," Halward snapped, poison falling from each word.

"I can't. Currently I'm trapped in a cuddle so I can't go anywhere at the moment," Dorian retorted as he shifted slightly, rubbing Feras' hip.

"Oh. So you're with a girl then?" Halward hummed. Dorian could hear him shift on a leather seat as the heels of his feet connect with the wood of the coffee table when he put them up. "I figured it would never happen by this point."

Dorian frowned deeply. His hold on his phone tightening. "I was sleeping. I would like to go back to sleep now, father..." he said lowly, trying to hide the bitterness in his tone. 

"Alright. I'll let you go then. I still expect to see you in the morning. Lest you want to be in more trouble," Halward said. He hung up shortly, not giving so much as a goodbye before the line went dead.

Dorian put the phone down on the nightstand. He rubbed his face with his now free hand, sighing. At least his father didn't yell at him. Although he did sound ready to kill him. Always a fun time. 

He sighed again and looked down at Feras. He shifted his hold on him to comb his fingers through his hair. It was soft. Silky like the sheets on his bed at home. 

"Feras... Can we shift positions...?" Dorian asked softly, letting out another yawn. "I would like to lay on my side..."

Feras nodded and slowly entangled himself from Dorian. He gave him some space, letting him roll over. Once Dorian was on his side, facing him with an arm under the pillow, Feras cuddled up to him again. He tucked his head under his chin and pulled his arms up between their persons. He yawned and shifted for a moment to put one of Dorian's legs between his own. 

Dorian chuckled softly. He wrapped an arm around Feras' waist. He pressed a kiss to his head, smiling against his hair. "This is nice...."

Feras gave a small noise in agreement. A slight nod followed afterwards. He pulled himself in closer, nuzzling Dorian's collarbone. 

Dorian closed his eyes as he heard Feras' breathing get slower and heavier. Dorian assumed he must have fallen back to asleep already. He sighed and rubbed the small of the elf's back. 

Dorian wished he could fall asleep in this peace. It was near lulling him to sleep. But thoughts of his father were preventing him from drifting to unconscious state he craved. His father just had to assume he was with a woman. It made Dorian feel sick to his stomach. Sure. He had never come out to his father. But that never meant he had to make comments like that.

'Oh. So you're with a girl then? I figured it would never happen by this point.' Those words still ran fresh in his mind. And they hurt. They stung. Not like he could do much to stop Halward though. He had one employee that was gay fired on the spot and thrown out before he could gather his belongings. But being Halward's son. That was an entirely different story. He'd be lucky if he got away with a simple disowning. And he wouldn't mind that much either.

Dorian's eyes opened some as he felt Feras shift in his arms. A whine slipping passed the elf's lips. Dorian sighed as he rubbed his hip, kissing his head. He pulled him in closer and closed his grey eyes.

~^*+*^~

Dorian's eyes shot open as the alarm clock went off. Shaking and blaring. All the way on the other side of the room. On Feras' side of the bed. On his nightstand. 

He looked down at the elf and saw his eyes were scrunched tight. His face looked annoyed as he tried to bury his face in Dorian's chest. A hand covering the pointed ear not using Dorian's arm as a pillow. 

"Feras... Please turn it off..." Dorian pleaded as he pushed on his hip.

Feras made a small whine and rolled onto his back. He quickly shut the alarm off and soon cuddled back up to Dorian. His arms were tight around his waist. His face was shoved in neck. And Feras was near asleep soon enough.

"I thought you had to start work at seven...?" Dorian murmured as he ran his fingers through Feras' hair, a soft smile on his lips. 

The Dale only shrugged. "I can go out a little later...there's not much to do today..." Feras yawned, peeking a glance up at Dorian.

"Alright... I'm not sure if I'm going to go back to sleep but let me know when you want to get up because I'll make us breakfast..." Dorian told him softly as he kissed his head. 

"Is this so you can get out of doing farm work a little longer...?" Feras questioned him, and Dorian could hear the teasing lit in his voice. 

"Maybe..." the human chuckled. "Perhaps I should also shower too, before I go work..."

"Go shower now then..." Feras muttered with a small laugh, pushing on his chest. "I need you to work sooner rather than later..."

"Fine fine.." he said with a slight shake of his head, a teasing grin on his face. "You have to let go of me first though..."

Feras let out another whine and pouted up at Dorian. But shortly he slowly untangled himself from him. Dorian pressed their lips together sweetly before he left the bed. He sat on the edge and rubbed the crust his grey eyes. He then stood, gave a small smile to Feras, and left the bedroom to procure a towel and find the washroom.


	6. Making it Official

Feras was quite distracted, to say the least, as he watched the house. Nothing was wrong with it but he knew Dorian was in there making them breakfast. It was near odd having someone else preparing a meal in the little, yellow house. When him and Cole were up in the mornings, they always made their own separate meals and then got to work. Now with this small change in his usual routine, he wasn't quite sure if it was for the better or what at the moment but he did not mind it. 

Feras shook his head. 

His thoughts went back to helping Cole shovel up the halla droppings from the northern half of the pen, collecting it in a wheelbarrow that would take it to their "to be used as manure" pile at the south end of the property. It was always strange to Feras that they had neighbours come to their land just to take shit home to use on their crops. But as long as they were helping the community and got rid of a lot of halla droppings along the way, it was fine by him.

His thoughts continued to drift further and further away as he worked. A lot confused him but he pushed passed them. It was interesting where your mind could go when you're working.

"Feras.." Cole's voice finally made him break out of his odd concentration. He near whipped his head up to look at the paler one, curiosity in his cat-like eyes.

"What's up, Cole?" Feras hummed, a sweet smile on his lips.

"Did I see you kissing Dorian yesterday?" the human asked plainly, not much emotion to his voice.

Feras' eyes widened more as his cheeks flushed a bright pink. "I... Um... Yeah, you did... he muttered with embarrassment, glancing away.

"Are you together then?" Cole asked as his voice now held a lit of interest, his eyebrows raising some.

"Um... I don't really know...?" Feras replied softly as he stopped working to rub the back of his neck. He leaned against his shovel, sighing. "I mean, we kissed but I don't know if that means we are a thing or anything, Cole."

"Do you want to be a thing? You seem like you want to be," Cole murmured as he observed the elf.

Feras sighed in defeat and watched the house for a moment, rubbing his cheek for a moment. "I feel like you may be right but I've told you how my last romance went...I'm worried it could go the same..."

Cole nodded in understanding, gently rubbing Feras' shoulder. He gave him a supportive smile. "I know... I can tell Dorian is different from he-who-shall-not-be named. It'll be fine."

"What should I do then? March right up to him and ask if we 'are a thing or not?'" Feras asked with a slightly joking tone. 

Cole laughed softly and shook his head. "No. Give it time. Rush it and you'll regret it."

Feras smiled. He felt calmer now. "Alright, Cole. I can never doubt your judgment on things."

"Breakfast is served, Feras!" Dorian called from the house, calling from the screen door in the kitchen. There was a kind smile on his lips. 

"Be right there!" he chimed, grinning over at the other human. He turned to Cole again, smiling still. "I'll be back in a bit."

~^*+*^~

"So... Dorian...do you mind if I ask you something?" Feras muttered softly. He glanced over at the human while they washed the breakfast dishes in the small sink.

"Of course," Dorian hummed, smiling kindly down at him. 

He watched him quietly, his stomach twisting in knots as he tried to find his words. "Why did you kiss me...?" Feras finally questioned him in a small voice.

Dorian nearly dropped the cup in his hands. Caught off guard by the sudden question. He looked down at the elf, who's gaze was locked on his hands. "I-... I'm not sure. I mean, it happened but I liked it. You have very kissable lips."

"Oh..." Feras mumbled as he glanced shyly up at the other. "But, what does it make us...?"

"Do you want it to make us something?" Dorian asked, his tone soft. He licked his lower lip.

"I'm not sure... I mean, it would be nice but I don't know if you want to be with a guy like me..." Feras said quietly as he put his hands in the soapy, water-filled basin.

Dorian frowned a little. He sighed and pressed a kiss to his head. "You're just as a man as I am. I'm a proud, gay man and I can not see you being any different than me. Well...maybe just your pointy ears..." He watched as the tip of his ear grew red as he gently traced it with a somewhat damp finger. "Doesn't matter if you're a little different in your pants. You're still the cited man I've ever smooched.."

Fees laughed softly, a small blush dusting his cheeks. "Thanks..." he mumbled. He glanced up bashfully at Dorian with a smile trying to pull his lips upwards. 

"So, do you mind if I kiss you again...?" Dorian then requested with a light grin, teeth flashing slightly. 

Feras shook his head. His head turned to fully look up at Dorian and his face flushed darker when their lips met. Their lips moved sweetly against each other. Dorian cupped the back of his head in one hand, the other resting on his hip. Feras' topaz eyes fluttered closed, his smile filling fully across his face. 

When they parted, they both looked pleased. Dorian pecked him on the lips again before he finally let go of him. He playfully bumped their hips together and continued to dry off the dishes. "So, are we officially boyfriends then, now?"

"I think so..." Feras laughed near awkwardly, blushing some more.

~^*+*^~

Feras sat down at his computer at the small desk in his room. He opened up his documents application, hearing Cole and Dorian speak downstairs. With his privacy, he quickly began to type out a letter.

Dear mother,

How are you? I've been doing really well lately. The halla have been keeping strong and the sick ones don't seem to be in too much pain either. It's always a lot of hard work to keep them comfortable but I still enjoy it as much as ever. Cole has been such a good help, like always, and our harvest has been well. I can't wait to eat the halla cheese that I've been making! 

But besides the halla doing well, I actually have a new boyfriend. It's that guy I told you about in my last letter. He's really sweet and a good kisser, honestly. It's quite funny to see him get disgusted along with the face he makes when I put crickets in my food. I'm just hoping that this relationship goes better than my last. You and I both know that I don't need a repeat of that.. But Cole has said that Dorian does seem better for me so far and I'm hoping he's right. His judgement is normally right. 

I promise to write again in a couple days. I love and miss you!

-Feras

The elf printed out the letter with a hum and put it on the desk. He could put it in an envelope in the morning. He stretched and then got up from his chair. It would be nice to relax with Cole and Dorian for a bit before bed. He could still hear them talking and he wanted in on the fun before they went to bed and had work to be done the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw Feras' mom is keeper of clan Lavellan and my small son is a big mama's boy so he still writes letters to his mother all the time


	7. Why Is He So Shitty?

"Are you sure you have to leave?" Feras asked softly as he shifted on his bed, watching Dorian pack his bag. "It's nice having you around..."

Dorian smiled a bit at the Dale, combing his fingers through his black hair. He put the last of his shirts into his bag and then sat on the bed once his back was zipped up, laying on his back. "Well, we can always text and stuff but I've got to go back, least feel the wrath of my father."

"Why is he so bad? You've never told me," Feras said, tilting his head to the side with his topaz eyes wide. 

"He's just very controlling and doesn't like my lifestyle choices. Like kissing cute boys," Dorian hummed as he ran his fingers through Feras' soft locks before he cupped his cheek in his hand.

Feras gave a small nod and shifted to lay on his stomach as he watched Dorian. "Oh I see. If I were more femme it could be alright for you to kiss me around him."

"No no. I wouldn't wish that of you," Dorian told him with a shake of his head, lying on his side next to him.

"You sure? I wouldn't mind doing that if it meant your father would accept you," Feras said softly as he brushed his hair out of his face. 

"I'd rather have him be pissed at me for kissing guys than you having to act like a girl," Dorian replied as he wrapped an arm around Feras' waist.

Feras sighed as he curled up closer to Dorian, tucking his head under his chin with a hum. "Alright.. Do you know when we'd be able to hang out together again?"

"I promise I'll let you know," Dorian murmured as he wrapped an arm around Feras' waist. "I gave you my number, so you can always text me."

"Alright..." Feras hummed as he closed his eyes, relaxing into the other's warmth. 

~^*+*^~

"Maker's breath, Dorian, don't you ever think about your job? You've been gone for a week," Halward growled as he arrived at Dorian's apartment later in the evening. He stepped inside the modern looking abode and folded his arms across his chest after being let in by Kaimen, watching his son lay on the couch.

"I do but I don't care for work with lyrium," Dorian replied with a bored tone, glancing up at his father with a small sigh. "I've told you what I'd rather be doing with my life."

"And I've told you that fashion design is useless and you need to take over the company," Halward frowned with a deep huff. 

"It isn't useless when you wear the top designers everyday," he spat bitterly at Halward as he turned his head from him. "Vishante kaffas... I should have stayed at Feras'..."

Halward's eyes narrowed as he shifted his weight, watching Dorian with a deep scowl on his lips. "Who's this Feras?"

Dorian sighed and shook his head. "Just some guy I know. I'm nearly thirty, father. You don't need to know who he is, it doesn't matter to you."

"It does if he keeps distracting you and making you leave your job. That I gave you," Halward told him lowly. 

"I don't care if you threaten to fire me for having a new friend," the younger man muttered as he picked up his phone once if buzz on the coffee table, alerting him to a text. The corners of his lips tugged up slightly at the cute kissy emojis he received from Feras when the elf said he was going to bed. 

"Who are you texting? Is it that Feras guy?" Halward questioned him as he snatched the phone from Dorian's hands, just after he locked it. He look at the black screen and frowned more. "Unlock it, Dorian."

"I don't need to do everything you say," he replied as he got off the couch, taking his phone back and going to the kitchen.

Halward gave another scowl at his son and followed after him to the other room. "It is that Feras. He's too much of a distraction. Look at you."

Dorian smirked as he caught his reflection in the glass of the microwave, fixing his hair. "I don't know, I'd have to say I'm looking pretty good, father."

Halward rubbed his eyes with his index finger and thumb, sighing. "Will you actually just grow up, Dorian?"

"And give up my charming, young, good looks, never," he chuckled as he then moved about the kitchen to prepare himself a cup of tea. He put a mug on the counter and pulled out a tea bag before he turned on the tap to make the water hot. "Would you like some tea, father?" he asked, trying to change the subject off of himself so his father would stop being so upset at him.

"What I would like is for you to actually behave," Halward told him as he leaned against the counter. 

Okay. Dorian's plan failed. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair as he pocketed his phone. "I'm tired of talking about this father, can you please leave?"

"I'll leave if you answer one question for me," Halward told him as he watched his son fill his mug with hot water before he put in the microwave. 

Dorian froze for a moment before he regained his composure. He set the timer on the microwave and then turned to face Halward, leaning back against the counter and folding his arms across his chest. "What is it?"

"You mentioned when I called you during the night earlier in the week you said you were in the middle of a cuddle yet you also say you were at this Feras', don't tell me you were cuddling a guy," Halward said as he watched the other, his expression near unreadable. 

Dorian was quiet for a moment, caught off guard and glad the microwave decided to beep when it did. He dealt with his tea silently as he thought, trying to figure out what lie would work best in his favour. "Well..." he started, going to the fridge to pull out the carton of cream. "Feras had had a bad dream and I wanted to comfort him and he wanted to cuddle so I held him for a while until he felt better."

"You are aware there are more ways that just cuddling to calm someone from a nightmare, Dorian," Halward said with disappointment dropping from his every word.

Dorian let out an annoyed breath and squeezed the last bit of tea out of the bag before he tossed it in the trash. He then added in a splash of cream and a spoonful of sugar, soon taking a sip. "Sorry that my friend needed to be held to feel better."

Halward shook his head. "If word got out you were doing that, someone may think that you're gay."

"Oh. Well. We wouldn't want that, would we," Dorian muttered into his mug, quickly striding out of the room. He went back to the living room and set his mug down on the end table, then turning to face his father. "Now, I'd like to have my tea and go to bed. Could you please leave now, father?"

"Alright. I expect to see you at work in the morning, Dorian," Halward told him with a small shake of his head as he then let himself out.

Dorian frowned into his mug for a while after his father left. He hated how controlling he was with his life and the things he said. He wished he could be himself and not have a father that made comments where he was worried about his image of his son being gay. He pulled out his phone and looked over the messages Feras last sent him, full of cute emojis and his own cute expressionism.

Dorian sighed. He wanted to go back but it was too soon and his father would get pissed off at him. He had been taking a lot of vacation time lately. But honestly if staying at work where his father was constantly upset at him and going to the Free Marches to be with a cute elf were his only options, he'd go back to the Free Marches in an instant.

It was calmer there anyways.

Even if nearly everything smelt of halla shit. 

Dorian rubbed his face and finished off his tea. He left the mug on the coffee table before he turned off the television and made his way to his bedroom. He stripped down to his underwear and climbed into his silk sheet bed, the cute smiling face of Feras dancing about his head.


	8. Chaos at the Office

Dorian rubbed his face as he sat at his desk. He had three empty cups of coffee sitting next to his computer and the time on the monitor said it was only just after one in the afternoon. His phone finally stopped ringing and no one had come up to him in the last hour asking any sort of stupid questions. He was thankful to finally be left mostly alone. 

Dorian jumped slightly as his cellphone buzzed to notify him of a text. He smiled at the screen and saw Feras had texted him, finally on his break from working to eat lunch. He unlocked his phone and went to his messages to reply, not noticing the appearance of one of his co-workers standing over his desk.

"Oh, Dorian, your father wanted me to file some things for the meeting with the Carta tomorrow and I was wondering if you knew where they were," Josephine hummed as she glanced over the files in her arms at Dorian, who looked up at her slightly.

Dorian turned his phone off and slid it into his pocket as he got up from his desk. "Yes, of course. What do you need to find?"

Josephine followed after Dorian down the hall to a room full of filing cabinets of different files. "There are some papers your father said had the listings for properties for the Carta's new factory. They need something that is at least a hundred acres and your father promised that he'd help them find such a thing."

"Ah. Right. That," Dorian hummed as he looked over the different drawers of the cabinets. "I think this is what you're looking for." 

"Thank you, Dorian," she smiled as she pulled out the drawer and began to flip through its contents. "I've noticed you haven't been in a lot lately. Cullen had been looking for you the other day and he said you were missing."

"I was on vacation," Dorian said simply as he leaned against the cabinet beside her. "Nothing more than that."

"From what I heard from your father, you left without a word of warning and weren't even scheduled for vacation," Josephine said as she pulled out a couple files, looking them over. "I believe Vivienne had to take over at distribution manager while you were gone."

"No wonder there were so many changes to my desk," Dorian muttered with a shake of his head. "I couldn't find basically anything this morning and there was a notebook filled of ways to make my desk more 'functional' and better."

"She wrote out notes to fix your desk?" Josephine asked in slight awe as her gaze turned to Dorian.

The Vint chuckled and gave a small nod as he folded his arms across his chest. "Believe it or not, she did."

Josephine let out a small laugh and shook her head, closing the drawer with her hip and turning to Dorian. "Well, I guess she may just be looking out for you. In some odd way."

"I assume so," he replied as he led her out of the room of documents and files. "So, did you manage to find what you need?"

"I believe so. But I don't think the Carta will like any of the properties we have on file," Josephine sighed, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "The largest I have here is about eighty acres."

"Well, maybe something may come up shortly, Josie," Dorian shrugged with a slight smile. 

"I hope so or we will have the Carta at our throats and they may drop the deal," Josephine muttered as she watched Dorian sit back down in his desk, leaning against it herself to look down at him.

"Honestly, how bad would it be if they dropped the deal? Not like we don't make enough money as it is," Dorian said as he leaned back in his chair, throwing out his three empty coffee cups when he noticed Vivienne walk by with a deep scowl of disapproval on her plump lips.

Josephine looked slightly appalled by his comment, looking him over with slightly narrowed eyes. "It would bring in a lot of money for us to help with their lyrium mining and recipe for lyrium potions with us as a huge distribution company. Which is your department, Dorian."

Dorian sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Don't remind me," he muttered with a shake of his head. 

"I must be going to get the presentation together for tomorrow. I'll see you later, Dorian," Josephine hummed as she headed off to her own desk. 

He gave a small farewell before he pulled his phone back out. He typed out a small apology for his late reply to Feras, not having been able to answer his text about being currently on lunch. A quick reply from the elf, saying his apology was accepted yet unnecessary as well, came through with yet another kissy face emoji. He chuckled softly to himself with a shake of his head and answered with his own kissy face emoji. Maker, was this elf adorable.

"Dorian, I don't believe we're supposed to be on our phones while on the job," chided Vivienne as she slid up to Dorian's desk, looking down at him with distaste. 

"Venhedis!" Dorian muttered under his breath as his head swung up to look at Vivienne. "You frightened me."

"I wouldn't have if you had been paying attention, my dear," Vivienne murmured as she leaned against his desk, a hand placed on the top of it and nails gently clicking on its surface while she looked him over.

"Well, I'm not exactly doing anything right now, as you can see," Dorian said as he gestured to his surroundings. The phone was silent and no new messages were on his computer monitor.

"Isn't there something you should be doing then? I did leave you those notes of how you can better manage your time," Vivienne said as she picked up the notebook she had written out for him. She flipped it open to a random page, glancing down at it and then Dorian. 

"I don't need you telling me how to be productive, Vivienne," Dorian near groaned with a roll of his eyes before he smirked up at her. "A better way for me to spend my time right now would be me telling you how much prettier I am than you."

"That definitely is a worst waste of time, especially when I am so much better looking than you, darling," she simply smirked back. "Besides, I believe Cullen was looking for you and had a mountain of paperwork he needs your help sorting through for the Carta meeting."

Dorian mumbled a few quick swears under his breath and ran his fingers through his hair before he stood from his desk. "You have got to be kidding me..." he grumbled as he sent another apology text Feras' way, letting him know he had to get to work himself. He then left Vivienne by his desk and headed to the stairs to go down to meet Cullen at his office.

"Cullen, Vivienne says you're looking for me," Dorian said as he knocked on the door of the blond's office, finding him sitting at his desk on the phone, busy typing away on the computer. He glanced over at Dorian and held up an index finger to signal for the other to wait. He then put whoever was on the other end of the phone on hold and then turned to Dorian, his hands tented on the desk. 

"I wasn't. I've been here for the last two hours, stuck on the phone," Cullen told him, an eyebrow raised.

"Are you sure? Vivienne said you had paperwork concerning the Carta meeting tomorrow you needed help going through," Dorian answered as he watched Cullen with the same look of confusion.

"No. I'm not even assigned to help with that tomorrow," Cullen said as he glanced from Dorian to his computer.

"Fasta vass. She probably wanted a chance to dump some of her excess work onto me again without me looking," Dorian sighed as he shook his head, frowning. "I'm sorry to have bothered you, Cullen."

"It's alright. Take it it easy, Dorian," Cullen said with a small wave while he picked the phone back up again and got to work as Dorian left him be.

The brunet headed back up the stairs to his own office and frowned when he saw the new pile of work on his desk. On top was a bright blue sticky note, a quick message scribbled on it wishing Dorian luck with his work. He huffed and looked over the five files, figuring the work would keep him at work until nearly ten again. He then wondered if he could persuade Feras to stay up and Skype call him while he worked late. It would be nice to have the elf keep him company while he worked. But he then glanced over, noticing Vivienne staring at him as he reached to pull out his phone to text Feras. He swallowed his spit and put it back before he slid into his desk, not wanting to deal with the woman's judgement of him anymore.

~^*+*^~

"And then, the nug came out of hiding in the hay and Cole was more coddling than scolding it for running off, like he said he would," Feras laughed from his end of the Skype call, smiling at Dorian as the human chuckled and typed up his work.

"Sounds like an interesting day you had. Did you have nice weather while you worked?" Dorian mused in response, smiling at his monitor at the Dale displayed on it. 

"Yeah. It was really sunny and warm today. How about with yourself? Anything interesting happen at work today?" Feras questioned him as he shifted to curl up in his desk chair, knees up under his chin.

"Besides my coworker dumping extra work on me so that I have to stay late, not really. We're trying to make a deal with this company to help them distribute their goods and our only real way to fully seal a deal with them is to find them a property to either mine or make potions," Dorian explained as he looked over a couple pages in the file he was working on. 

"Oh I see," Feras hummed as he watched the other, wrapping his arms around his legs. "Is that hard to do?"

"Yeah. It isn't every day we get a deal like this," Dorian nodded as he typed up a few more things.

"So you mentioned while you were over that your dad ran the company. What do you do?" Feras asked, curiosity in his large cat-like eyes.

"Distribution manager. It's totally important. And totally boring," Dorian sighed as he rubbed his eyes. "Half the time, I literally just sit at my desk doing nothing."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I wish I could talk to you more while you're sitting around bored but I do have work myself with the halla," the elf apologized as he tied his hair back.

"I know. I understand that we can't go texting all the time," Dorian said as he glanced over what he had typed out on the screen. "It's just so utterly boring day in and day out here."

"I'd say come visit me again but I know you've already missed enough work and I don't want to pull you away when you have such and important job to work on," Feras muttered as he shifted in his chair. He reached forward and got a mug off the desk, taking a sip of its contents before he put it back. "And I can't come visit myself because I can't leave Cole in charge of the farm by himself."

"Well, perhaps after this Carta deal goes through I can come visit you again," Dorian suggested with a sweet smile, typing up a bit more of the documents. 

"Hopefully. I actually have to go to bed now, Dorian, so don't push yourself too hard and sleep well later. Night," Feras smiled at him as he let his legs down. 

"Alright. Have a good sleep," Dorian replied before the elf hung up the call. He rubbed his moustache and straightened it out, giving a great yawn as he filed through his work.

"I'm going to kill Vivienne..." he muttered to himself with a shake of his head.


	9. How Fast Will Halward Get Upset With What Dorian's Going To Do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the really delayed update. I've had so much writer's block and homework but I hope you still enjoy this.

Dorian rubbed his grey eyes as he rested his face in his hands, his elbows supporting his head on the table as speaker after speaker presented from Halward's company to say why it would be best for the Carta to partner with them. Currently, Josephine was up, displaying for the potential business partners some properties for their new factory for that sweetening of the deal. She was doing a good job with her presentation but it did not help his boredom much at all. An elbow to his side jolted him to attention, making him glance in the direction of the one who hit him. His gaze was met with a sly smile on plump lips, a look of amusement on the other's face.

"Dorian, are you paying attention? This meeting is quite important, dear.." Vivienne hummed lowly as she looked him over. "Remember, this is about your part in the company.."

"I'm paying attention...I'm just uninterested in hearing about properties at this moment.." Dorian muttered, the corners of his lips tugging down slightly. He wanted to at least somewhat pay attention, not have this discussion with Vivienne. 

"You should be," she chimed in a soft voice as she looked down at the note book in front of her and scribbled something down.

Dorian scrunched his eyebrows together at her comment, unsure of her meaning when the decision of a property had nothing to him or his job as distribution manager in the company. "Why?"

"Because everyone is looking at you, darling~" said a note Vivienne wrote down on the top margin of her paper. Dorian's head quickly lifted to notice his father, Josephine, a few other coworkers, and five of the seven executives from the Carta company had their eyes on him. He swallowed and shifted in his seat, not enjoying the attention on him at the moment. 

"Is something the matter, Dorian?" Halward asked as he looked over his son, a gleam in his eyes saying 'don't mess this up'.

"Nothing. I'm alright, sir," he replied swiftly as he picked up his pen, his gaze turning from Halward to Josephine, in hopes to have her continue with her presentation so the negative attention on him would be able to go away. 

"Good to hear. Now. Please, continue, Josephine," Halward nodded as he then gestured to the woman clad in gold and royal blue.

She cleared her throat and gave a nod in return. "Of course," she said before she went on with showing the rest of her properties she had lined up for the Carta. 

The one she was currently on seemed alright to Dorian, in an aesthetically pleasing way. It was an abandoned farm land with lots of space and hadn't been used in nearly three decades. It was just about ninety acres too. But if Dorian had to be honest with himself, he mainly liked the property because it reminded him of Feras' halla reserve. 

He pulled out his phone under the polished table at the thought of the Dale, noticing he had received another text from him not too long ago, since the one he got in the morning that he had no time to check. He glanced back up at Josephine, considering unlocking his phone to talk to Feras but also knew with his father already peeved at him for being distracted once that he could get in more trouble. He sighed and put his phone back in his pocket, resting his chin in his hand as he looked over Josephine's slides. 

His free hand reached across the table to its centre to take one of the chocolate-chip cookies offered as snacks for during the meeting. He munched on it quietly as he made small, random doodles on the open page of his notebook. He was distracted but distracted within boundaries that even his father would do so he got a free pass to not pay attention for some time. 

Josephine soon finished her piece after almost twenty minutes of her talking. How long had she been talking for? An hour or so?

Another sighed slipped from Dorian's lips as the dwarves of the Carta began to discuss amongst themselves about the properties. From what Dorian could hear, some liked a couple of the lands and some disagreed with them.

He glanced over at his father. He looked almost nervous but was covering it up at the same time, appearing collected. But Dorian could tell by the way he was picking and poking at the corners of his nails that he was inwardly freaking out. 

With the slight, assumed, break of the meeting as the Carta talked, Dorian pulled his phone back out to check on what was Feras' texts. He saw the first text came in just around seven, wishing him luck on the meeting with a small heart emoji at the end and promises of messaging him later, when he wasn't working. The next text was received near the beginning of Josephine's presentation and Feras was telling Dorian about how well the halla were doing and how he was wondering when he could come back to visit - even if it couldn't be for a couple weeks still. 

Dorian hummed nearly silently as he thought. It would be nice to go back out to the farm and have good weather and see Feras. It would be a lot better than sitting here in a boring meeting. Even though it was probably the most exciting thing to happen at his work for the last two years. But after the deal with the Carta goes though, his job will go back to being dull and boring. Feras' farm was much cooler. Dorian sighed as he came to his decision. He was going to go back to the halla farm to see the cute halla farmer. 

He then rubbed his forehead and glanced over at his father. He was still looking anxious, trying to hide that his eyes were staying focused on the Carta. Should he ask him about leaving? Or would it just upset him? It would probably upset him. He could just leave. It wasn't like he was really needed at this point. They had discussed about his part in distribution earlier so they didn't exactly need him around anymore. He could even lie about a reason to leave, if need be. 

Dorian decided to leave. He'd rather drive out to the Free Marches to visit Feras than sit in on the meeting any longer. He gathered up his things and got up, his father's eyes quickly turning to him with confusion and near shock in his eyes.

"Where are you going, Dorian?" Halward asked in a low voice, trying to sound relaxed as the Carta then turned their eyes to him as well. 

"I apologize but I'm not feeling too well so I feel it would be best for me to be going rather than be sick here," Dorian lied smoothly as he tried to act like he wasn't feeling well. He made himself sound off and bent over slightly he was holding his stomach like it was sore. 

Halward frowned slightly and looked as if he was glaring at his son. He then cleared his throat, tried to compose himself, and spoke. "Fine. Go home and rest," he said with a fake smile slipping onto his lips. "I hope you feel better shortly."

Dorian took his things and left the room, quiet murmurs of condolences following him. He made his way out of the building as he shoved his stuff in his satchel. A frustrated sighed passed his lips and he combed his fingers through his hair, going down the staircase to the parking garage. 

Once he reached his car, it would be a quick text to tell Feras that he was on his way. Then a stop at home to grab some clothes and any other things he may need. He decided he'd take another few days off work to go to the Free Marches. Afterwards, he would then finally make his way down south. Hopefully, with little to no trouble from his dad later, when he realized that Dorian was going to be back on the farm again. 

~^*+*^~

Dorian smiled when Feras greeted him at the gate of his property, a large grin spread across the elf's face. He pulled into the driveway, driving up some as Feras closed the gate behind him. He then stepped out of his car, cracking his back with a sigh and watching Feras' approach.

"I figured I wouldn't be seeing you for a while," the elf hummed as he smiled up at Dorian, folding his arms across his chest. 

He grinned in response. "Well, we finally finished our big project so I was able to come by," Dorian told him. "And I can stay for a few days."

"Well, as long as you help me out some while you're here, you can stay as long as you like," Feras murmured as he lifted himself up on his toes to press his lips to Dorian's. 

"Just don't give me the dirty jobs," he chuckled. "Promise me that."

Feras snorted and rolled his eyes, smirking up at the other. "We'll see."


End file.
